Pilot Episode
"Pilot" is an unaired episode of from the first season. *Pinky Dinky Doo *Tyler Dinky Doo *Mr. Guinea Pig *Mommy Dinky Doo *Daddy Dinky Doo *Nicholas Biscuit *Daffinee Toilette *Bobby Boom *Ms. McGanza *Abbie McTabbie "When Pinky can't find her shoes, she goes to school with salami on her feet, not knowing how crazy this day is gonna be." Tyler has day camp today and can't find his shoes. The series premiere starts out with Pinky waking up one morning from a kiss by Mr. Guinea Pig. Then she gets dressed. Pinky puts on a freshly ironed A. Wedge of cheese B. Pink pony C. Dress The answer is C. Pinky puts on a dress. Then she has breakfast. Then Mommy Dinky Doo calls Pinky to hurry up so she doesn't miss the bus for school. Pinky rushes back to her room to finish getting ready, but then she realizes she's missing something. Then, much to her luck, she can't find her shoes! So she looks under the bed, scuba dives on the closet, and looks in the toilet, just to see if her nosy brother, Tyler, had put them there. But to no such luck. Pinky is exasperated and doesn't want to go barefoot to school. Then Mommy calls Pinky that the bus is here, so Pinky rushes downstairs, grabs her lunch bag, and gets an idea. She takes out two pieces of salami from her sandwich, straps them to her feet, gets on the bus, and goes to school. At school, she meets Nicholas and shows him her salami shoes. Nicholas shows her that he couldn't find his shoes either, so he had to go to school with meatloaves on his feet. But then when school starts, they see that Miss Maganza, their teacher, couldn't find her shoes, either. So she had to wear a pair of roast turkeys. She even has a matching purse. The class laughs and point out they couldn't find their shoes either. Bobby is wearing donuts, Daffinee is wearing cantaloupes. And Abby McTabby is wearing spaghetti ballet slippers. Everyone is really exasperated. This causes Pinky to think big. Pinky decides everyone will eat their food shoes and wear their shoe food, so that could get everything normal. Everyone thinks this is a great idea. They all march down to the cafeteria, with Pinky leading the way. They all set their food shoes on the table and start eating. It is the best lunch they have ever had. Then they find some shoe food to wear and the story ends with Pinky and her friends with full stomachs and new shoes. Tyler realized his shoes were under his cushion all along. exasperated *What came first? *Eat it or wear it? *This is also the first episode where Pinky and Tyler sing the Story Box song. *This is also the first episode in which Pinky sings the Think Big! song. *This is also the first episode of the series premiere. *This is also the first episode ever to play "What Came First?" and "Eat It Or Wear It?". *This is also the first episode ever not to air on television. *This is also the first episode ever Pinky's voice sounded sweet. *The pilot was later intergrated into the episode "Where Are My Shoes?". *Principal Dip-Dong doesn't appear in this episode. *This is the first episode to use original music. *This is the first episode to use an interactive moment original music. Category:Episodes Category:Shorts Category:Series Premiere Category:Season Premiere Category:Episodes with What Came First Category:Episodes with Eat It Or Wear It